ripoffstuckfandomcom-20200214-history
TDsprite
- TDsprite ▾= - Normal= - Dovetier= }} - Components ▾= - Copernicusprite= - Copernicus= - Alt. Future TD= }} }} |caption = What she did was unforgiveable. Unforgettable. I should be angry, but for some reason, I just can't blame her. |title = Corpse of Time |screenname= tacentTimore (Uses #52CDFB as text colour) |style = Perfect grammar and syntax, with a surplus of 'teary' emoticons. Is prone to using outdated slang every so often, and will occasionally use multiple punctuation marks or italics for emphasis!!! :'D Types in British-English, and sometimes uses Australian slang. |age = Born: June 12th, 2404 Introduction: 21 Earth years |specibus = Riflekind, Bladekind |modus = Category |relations = TD Strider - Alternate self, Sprite of Copernicus - Pet, Tier one prototyping Mikey Lalonde - Adoptive younger brother, Former pale crush, Source of intense depression and self loathing Sticks Lalonde - Source of trauma |home = Land of Deluge and Architecture |like = Wing rubs, preening, psychoanalysis, regular analysis, philosophy, mermaids, the ocean, biomedical engineering, auspisticing, puzzles and riddles, being the smart one |hate = Remembering his original timeline, injustice, belittling, bright lights, loud noises, photos, mortality, destruction of technology, pesky adopted brothers flirting with robots, tomatoes, bird problems |music = Breath of Life ♫ ▾ (Instrumental) ♫ Austin, Atlantis ♫ Decretum ♫ }} TDsprite, also known as Clusterfuck TD, is one of the guiding sprites featured in Ripoffstuck. He was prototyped with himself, and dear, sweet Copernicus. Biography In the Alternate Timeline Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. As TDsprite Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Post-Victory Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Personality and Traits Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Relationships TD Strider Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Mikey Lalonde Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Sticks Lalonde Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Gallery Trivia * He and Yurix Crocker both type with the hex colour #52CDFB. See Also * TD Strider Category:Alpha